Out of the Woods
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: Rated M for content- Bethyl smut week late entry. Daryl find Beth wandering alone in the woods after a tragic accident killed a family member. He takes her back to his cabin where things get a little heated. Beth and Daryl Beth Greene Daryl Dixon Bethyl Language and sexual content


My feet were dragging in the dirt covering the forest floor deep in the Georgia woods. The birds chirpped above me and the woodland creatures kept out of sight. I had run from home only a few hours ago, the wind whipped past my face as I hurried and the dirt now covered my worn cowboy boots. Now that I had slowed to a walk and was completly lost I could feel the chill in the air from the impending winter season. The news had been promising an iceberg winter for the southern states this year and I knew they were correct. I pulled my white cardigan closer to my body, covering my yellow polo shirt I had slipped on this morning. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked up towards the sky, the tear tracks still present on my face.

This morning when I woke up if someone had told me everything would change and my mother who is my best friend would be gone I would have laughed and called you crazy. Then this afternoon I got home from college to find a police officer standing on the front porch with daddy who had tears running down his face in torrents. He looked so much older in that moment. It was then I saw my brother Shawn and my sister Maggie sitting on the porch swing crying. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to know forsure even though my mind could formulate exactly what had happened. The accident my bus had passed, the one with the fatality, had been my mother.

I ran.

.

.

.

The sun was setting in the west which was bringing even more of a chill to the already tepid air. Before I knew what was happening the hairs on the back of my neck rose and I knew I was being watched. I spun around looking for whoever it was that was interupting my moment alone in the cold woods. "Who's there?" I barked out hoping my voice sounded stronger then I felt. It was then that I realized that I had no idea where I was or how to get back home.

"Whatcha doin' out here at sunset don' ya know the forest can get dangerous?" The rough voice said, I could swear whoever thaty voice belonged to smoked a pack of cigs a day from a very young age. Then the man appeared. Daryl Dixon. The Dixon family is famous in my town. Will Dixon is a drunk who everyone knows used to beat his kids, that's why the oldest brother Merle left at such a young age. Eventually he came back and took his baby brother with him, but they have come and gone and done more damage to this town then anyother family. From drunken fights at the bar to car theft. Nobody ever wanted to get stuck alone with a Dixon. At first fear gripped me but soon I realized how soft his blue eyes were. They held no threat to me and all he had asked was why I was here. His crossbow was lowered and no other weapons were visable. He continued to look at me as I stared at him, eventually he shifted on his feet a little awkwardly.

"Oh umm." I tried to say but new fresh hot tears forced their way out of my eyes and the lump in my throat kept my voice in.

"That accident in town?"

"My mom." was all I could force out. He looked at me with kind eyes, understanding eyes.

"You should be home with your folks girl."

"NO." I said a little to forcefully. "I mean I can't. I got home and saw them and, well..."

"I get it, you don't wanna be there. Do ya got some friend's place to go. It's only getting colder." He said softly.

"No."

"Well come on then." He replied walking forwards past me, he slung the crossbow up onto his back and picked up his pace. I fought with every step to keep up with him, the mud on my boots kept weighing my feet down, he would look back every so often to make sure I was still following. After about an hour of trudging along through the forest it opened up into a small clearing with a tiny cabin set near the other side. The chimmny had smoke billowing from it and the flower pots in the front were lush and full of life. The cabin was clearly well kept and cared for, not a sign of lowlife rednecks. He stopped in front of the steps and looked at me again. "What?"

"Nothing I just didn't expect this." And I regretted saying anything the moment the words were out of my mouth, his lips turned down into a frown.

"Roads that way, get outta here."

"Wait no I didn't mean it, I..."

"Listen girl, I know what they say in town, the gossips. The reputation my name's got."

"Hey Dixon I didn't say it to be rude. I was meaning the flowers not the upkeep. Looking at you when you are on your motor bike you would never expect you to keep flowers. I don't care what the towns people say about your family. Until you personally hurt me you have done nothing to make me think ill of you." I told him practically yelling. Who was he to judge me, he didn't even know me. I bet he doesnt even know my name.

"Alrigh' sorry." He mumbled as he went to open the door of the cabin. He actually held the door open for me so instead of standing there like an idiot I walked in and looked around. The place was furnished sparsly, a huge deer head hung on the wall and a spot for his crossbow was by the door. The little kitchen had a tony two person table, the stove had something that smelt amazing cooking in a pot. No pictures hung on the fridge, hell no pictures were present at all in the space I have seen. "Bathrooms that way. you can sleep on the sofa, blankets in that cupboard. Don't go in that back room." He said as he stalked off to said off limits room. I assumed it was his bedroom and he was doing his best to keep me at an arms length.

"I'm Beth by the way." I called out into the space hoping he could hear me. He came back out this time in sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and my god he is seriously hot, like greek god, male model hot. I could feel a burn starting in my lower stomach and I knew that staying here in this cabin would be a bad idea but the thought of leaving now just didn't sit well with me.

"Daryl." He answered. "Dinner?"

"Thanks." I moved towards the kitchen to look for plates. I asked him my silent quetion which he answered with a nod of his head. I grabbed the plates and found the forks quickly after that. Soon we were sitting quietly eating the stew. "What kind is this?"

"Rabbit." The one worded answers and questions were making me slightly nervouse. I have always been around people who talk nonstop and this was so much different. Although a part of me liked that we didn't have to fill every moment with chatter.

"Yummy." I said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my granpa used to make rabbit stew when I was little, no one else in my family liked it though so after he died that was it." I told him as I slurpped more soup.

"well help yourself, got lots."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I question.

"I ain't a bad person Beth. that shit, it was my brother. Sure I got into a few fights but I aint ever done that other shit."

"Why does everyone think you did it?" The question comes easily as my confusion sets in.

"My name."

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard." I said crossing my arsm over my chest in defiance for this man I barley even knew. He had a smirk plastered on his face now and I had no idea why that made me angry. "WHAT!" I barked which in turn made him laugh, and not like a small chuckle but a full belly laugh.

"Fucking eh girl, you can't just say shit like that."

"Like what, like fuck, or shit. you sayin' I can't swear Mr. Dixon, are you the only one who is allowed to cuss because I didn't get that damn memo." I was fuming, standing from my chair I began to pace around clenching my fists at my sides. I realized then that in my anger my southern accent was out in full force.

"M' Sorry Beth, I didn't mean it that way." He said standing up and walking over to me. He raised his hands as if to palce them on my shoulders but stopped before he actually touched me, his hands dropped back down to his sides and he turned away.

"What? Afraid to touch little old me?" I question a little seductivly. I knew I was playing with fire but the feeling chruning in my gut was urging me on.

"Beth..." He warned.

"Stop, before you say anything else I want ya to know that I may look like some stupid kid but I am the farthest thing from it. I just turned twenty four years old, I am a nursing student and have more experience then one might think."

"Whatdya want from me?" He said turning back to face me.

"When I saw you in the woods I wanted you to go away because I was scared for a moment and then I saw your eyes clearly for the first time and I realized then that everything I had heard couldn't possible be the true you because you posed no real threat to me. Then coming here and the stew and my god that shirt you are wearing..."

"The shirt?"

"Yes you look like some greek god in that shirt with those muscles like they should be illegal in all states." He chuckled lowly for a moment while he thought over my words. I walked a few steps closer to him, pulling my sweater from my shoulders and dropping it on the floor, my boots followed after that as he took me in. his eyes looked over my form with lust and serious desire.

"You sure ya wanna, I mean today has been."

"Emotional I know but I don't wanna think of that now. All I want is to be here in this moment with you."

"What about that dumb kid ya dated in high school?"

"Jimmy how did you?"

"I knew who ya were the moment I saw ya today. My brother he..."

"Stole Jimmy's dads car back when I was in high school." I finished. "Well he could never give me what I wanted, he wasn't strong enough to handle someone like me."

"I thought you were the quiet Greene?" He asked then delaying further as I pulled the yellow polo over my head and let it fall the the floor exposing creamy white skin and a pink lacy bra.

"Only because Maggie always overshadowed me, I could always fly under the radar. Perfect you know."

"hmm." came his muffled reponse aas my hand found it's way onto his hard muscled chest. "Beth." he hummed leaning his head down and placing his soft lips against my even softer ones. His hand came up to cup my breat over the bra, his thumb rubbing smooth lines over the exposed flesh.

"Are you sure I can't go in that room?" I questioned in a soft sexy voice, pushing my body against his I could feel his growing erection pressing into my stomach. He laughed a little against my lips as he pushed me towards the back forbidden room. his foot kicked open the door and soon I could feel the edge of the bed against my knees. I pulled him down on top of me as I lay back. His weight felt amazing on top of me. He kept himself propped on one forearm as he continued to train kissed from my mouth down to my chest. I pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it o the floor behind us. He paused a moment as my hands found the scars that marred his back. "They don't define you." I whispered causing him to kiss me again with more passion then before.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"never been more sure." I replied as I pushed the sweat pants he wore down his hips and wiggled enought for him to be able to kick them off. his hard member sprange free from its confines, larger then I expected. I gripped it in my soft small hands and ran my thumb over the moisten tip. His hands pulled my bra from me and then my jeans met the rest of our clothing on the floor. He hovered above me taking in my form as I did the same to him from below.

He moved down the length of my body, trailing firey hot kisses until his mouth reached my dripping heated core. My back arched slightly at the first touch of his tongue on my folds. Moaning in pleassure I could hear him lapping at me, slipping his tongue and fingers inside of me. A tight knot of pleasure was building in my gut as he worked his fingers against that perfect spot inside of me. Soon stars were dancing in front of my eyes and everything was exploding. My back kept arching as I squirrmed beneath him. Coming down from my high as he crept slowly back up my body with more kisses I grabbed onto his face and pulled him close, I could taste myself on his lips as I sucked and nipped at them. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom without breaking the kiss. I helped him slide it on and then wrapped my pale legs around his hips to give him the best access. He pounded into me quickly, filling me up. I broke the kis to look down as he thrust in and out, our bodies slapping together. The sight of him entering me filled me with a kind of passion I had only ever read about. Our bodies were covered in glistening sweat, our breathing had become laboured, our bodies kept up the rough pace and soon the stars were back in front of my eyes once again. I arched into him, my perky breasts touching his bare chest, our eyes met as he came undone, emptying himself inside of me.

He rolled over and lay beside me, both of us panting from the excertion. "Wow." I managed to mumble out a few minutes later.

"Yeah."

I rolled onto my side to face him as he did the same. "We have got to do that again soon." He smiled a bit and I though of how he never seemed to smile when I would see him around town. "I like seeing you smile."

"I'm glad I found ya in the woods today."

It was my turn to smile.

 **Well this little thing just kind of got away from me. It was not going to be all sexy when I first had the little idea. I missed Bethyl Smut week so I guess we can say now this is a late entry for it. I am away from my main computer so I don't have all the same editing stuff as Microsoft word. I apologize if some of the spelling is awful.**

 **Let me know what you think of this little one. I might add more to it. Maybe another chapter or two but for right now it's just gonna be a oneshot.**

 **My other story will be getting an new chapter on Sunday!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
